


Whatever you want

by Pulakyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, kiss marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulakyy/pseuds/Pulakyy
Summary: Her body already ridden with marks, Djeeta wraps her legs around Sandalphon’s waist and says gently, “Do whatever you want.”





	Whatever you want

Djeeta’s back is against the mattress and Sandalphon’s hands rest beside her head. Her legs dangle outside the bed but couldn’t reach the ground. The small distance between her thighs is occupied by his knee.

“Sandalphon…”

“Hm?” He answers absentmindedly while brushing her bangs aside.

“Let me lie down properly.”

Sandalphon’s room was very tidy as usual. Laying around was nothing more than what he was given. In contrast, on the small table, two cups laid forgotten. In them had been not coffee, but hot milk prepared by Djeeta. It was her attempt at giving him a well slept night.

“Let’s get these off first.”

He reaches for her boot and lifts her leg, pulling off the boot with some difficult and earning a chuckle from Djeeta. He repeats the action for the other boot. With her legs being moved around, the hem of Djeeta’s dress fell well above her hips so she casually pulled it over her crotch.

“There is no need to hide when it will all come off.”

“Silly…”

The girl blushes, unable to retort to his oddly serious tone. Leaving the dress as is she rolls aside, going around his obstructing arm, and sits up. She drops all her armor to the ground before crawling to the centre of the bed. Sandalphon follows and takes off his chest armor and hoodie in one sitting. Suddenly, he felt a lot more naked than her.

At close distance, he lifts her waist and sits her on his leg, front to front. Djeeta facilitates by putting each of her legs to the side and loosely holds her arms around his neck to steady her posture. He wasn’t intending to be straddled but he isn’t going to complain.

He locks her hair behind her ear and kisses it. Djeeta flinches and leaks soft sighs as he uses his tongue. The wet sounds are loud against her ear and Djeeta’s embarrassment increases. Searching for a reaction, he nibbles her ear and she finally lets out her voice.

On the opposite side, his hand strokes the length of her ear, so weakly it was ticklish, before caressing along her jaw and stopping at her chin. He leads to a kiss and locks their lips together. Djeeta’s lips are poked by his tongue, urging her to open her mouth. Their tongues intertwine and push against each other.

“San-… mh…”

“A while more…”

The kisses get more intense with time.

He slides down her dress and her breasts come in full view, but are given no attention as Sandalphon keeps trailing short kisses along her shoulder, taking his time to suck on her skin.

“Ow…” Djeeta exclaims when she feels a sharp pain, “Don’t make them visible.”

“I know.” He presses his thumb on the new mark, making Djeeta groan, “The neckline of your dress is more to the right, so this place is safe.”

“That’s not considering other job costumes.”

“But that leaves almost nowhere-”

She doesn’t let him finish before she slaps his shoulder and, annoyed, she looks away.

“Fine, how about Nekomancer for tomorrow?”

Sandalphon simply smiles, amused, but Djeeta’s body tenses on instinct. From his eyes she could tell he intends to carve her full of marks. Still, she inches closer to hug him, wanting to feel the heat of his bare chest against her own. Her neglected nipples brush pleasantly against him.

Djeeta did not expect when his teeth sunk on her skin and she moans in pain, slightly confused.

Sandalphon inspects the teeth marks on her skin, which gave him mixed feelings, before asking, “Do you dislike it?”

He positions his teeth again, over the still unbruised skin, and Djeeta resigns herself to his odd whim. Not being given resistance he bites again.

Playfully, he squeezes her chest with his hands. His hands were large, and her breasts could fit in his palm. Djeeta, who is yearning for his touch, is pushed down gently. Then, Sandalphon takes a nipple to his mouth and rolls it around his tongue. Her other nipple is played with by his hand and repeatedly stroked and twisted.

“Ah! Aaa… Ah.” Djeeta breathes out.

“They are really hard. Does it feel good when I press them like this?” He strongly pinches the nipple he had been sucking.

“Mmh…!”

He kissed downwards. Through her belly… down her thigh… calf… ankle. Avoiding the obvious place. Djeeta shook once, again and many times more. Everything but her underwear was tossed to the ground.

Djeeta frowned. She was getting impatient, “S-Sandalphon…”

His nether regions ache to her soft call, his erection painful against his pants, “What is it?” He is eager to enter her. He couldn’t wait to hold her against the mattress till she was breathless, but today he was going to tease her longer.

“Quickly…” She pleads weakly.

“Quickly to where? Where should I touch?”

Djeeta doesn’t talk. Instead picks up his hand and invites him there. His hand is now between her legs. Sandalphon rubs two fingers against the fabric before slipping off her panties. A sticky wet thread grows long before it breaks, clear for both to see.

“It’s drenched.”

Sandalphon touches her folds directly. The finger that presses her opening waves slowly and carefully.

Djeeta closes her eyes and turns her head away.

“One finger in. Are you comfortable?”

“Mh-uh.” She nodded.

Djeeta felt embarrassed from the gaze that hovered her, the fingers that touched her, his deep and pretty voice that travelled to her ear. Her whole body burned from shame, but his touch was gentle.

Sandalphon goes on for a little longer before sliding another finger in, meanwhile pampering her bud with his thumb. Djeeta felt pleasant and moved her hips to his touch. Then, the third finger is slipped in.

Heat had been building up in her abdomen, stronger and stronger. Noticing she reacted well to how he was touching her, he keeps on dutifully. He felt content in seeing her squirming beneath him.

“Ah, aaaah!”

Her hips raise as she reaches. Her eyes cloud over and she basks in the feeling.

Only now does Sandalphon pull off his underwear and releases his throbbing cock, dashingly pointing to the sky. Djeeta has seen his member many times before but still hasn’t grown accustomed to the sight. Although shyly, she keeps her gaze on it.

“Don’t look at it so strongly, it makes me feel weird.” He says, his embarrassment made clear by the blush creeping on his face.

_‘I can’t wait anymore.’_

When she sees the glint in his eyes, Djeeta wraps her legs around his waist and says gently, “It’s fine. Do whatever you want.”

Sandalphon pauses at her pleasing voice, “Are you… trying to tempt me?”

“Ah, was that too obvious?” She giggles shyly, “But it’s sincere. Whatever you want.”

“You shouldn’t say such things.”

“You’re no fun.”

Only now, Sandalphon though she sounded quite innocent.

Does she understand what she is saying? If this was her way to say she trusts him… then her methods begged to question.

His voice drops low, “But if you tell me with a face like that...”

Positioning himself, Sandalphon holds the unscrupulous place against her opening and Djeeta urges him with her legs. Moving forward he enters the tip, eyebrows furrowed, and slowly begins filling her with his length.

“It’s all in.” He says, his voice strained.

His gaze is feverish as his hips start to thrust slowly. His member rubs against her walls and hits her deeply. But his thrusts get fast and messy, leaving Djeeta with no time to rest. Her eyes get misty, threatening to spill tears, each hit sending her in waves of pleasure that threaten to overwhelm her.

_‘Ah, so that’s the pace he wanted. Where did so much energy come from?’_

Djeeta bounced back and forth, not quite sure how to deal with this feeling. Had she been any more tired today she would probably be lamenting her words.

_(Do whatever you want.)_

Thinking back, she understood that may have been the catalyst.

“Did I give you too little work today?”

No, that can’t be right.

“What?”

“Hm, nothing.”

“Don’t worry about work now, _captain_.” He made sure to press the last word with a tone of mockery. She felt wronged.

“No, no, I’m really only thinking about you!” She retorted.

She was adapting to the harsh loving with time. Focused, she tries to follow his rhythm. But with such ruthless attack, she had to helplessly stifle her moans with both hands. She was considering biting the pillow at this point. And yet, she refused to let her strength waver, her hips moving more and more efficiently.

Sandalphon notices her hands almost immediately, “I want to hear your voice.”

“Someone will hear us.”

The Grancypher’s walls were of quite good quality… for a ship. If someone screams, others could hear. And right now, she could do some screaming.

Sandalphon pondered on it, for only he knew he still intended to go harder on her. Bending over, he lulls into her hear, “Bite into my shoulder.”

Her eyes widen in surprise. He hugs her waist and pulls back a little. Wasting little time, his thrusting resumes. His subtle smile doesn’t go unnoticed. Her mind already mush she strongly hangs on to him and bites as told. Gasping and whimpering without stop she desperately bites into his shoulder. Every time her teeth dug deeper, she noticed Sandalphon groan and tremble. Both earnestly searched for their peak and she cums just like that, pleasure running over her body.

“Cute.”

He hungrily eats her soft lips.

“Too much- mmh, gah, ah. San- sandal…phon…”

Her voice that was slightly ragged sounds good on Sandalphon’s ears. Be it her teary eyes, her rosy cheeks, her trembling figure, he loved it all. Sandalphone moves without stop and fully enjoys Djeeta’s reactions. The heat in him is unbearable. If only she could scream his name louder.

His breathing is heavy against her cheek and his voice breaks softly and needy. Djeeta found comfort in knowing she could make him like this.

“Djeeta.” His voice melts against her ear, “How- ah- do you feel?”

“Go- ah! Aaaah… mh, good. Good!”

The heat gradually built up. Feeling herself reaching Djeeta bites him hard and the feeling runs through her body. Her body shudders in pleasure making her toes curl. Strongly, she hugs his back. Her walls contract and press unto his cock, pushing out his voice and the last of his reason.

“I’m almost...“ He moaned.

Djeeta goes limp against the bed in a post-orgasm haze. His thrusting keeps not much longer before he grabs her waist and pulls it to him, letting hot liquid be poured in. He almost falls over but supports himself on his forearms. His forehead rests briefly on hers and her hand brushes his cheek, breathing in and out, before he slips his member out and rolls to the side, face up, dead against the bed. Both leave the other to rest and cool off. The room goes silent.

******

“Should I go back to my room…?”

Sandalphon pursed his lips, “It’s obvious you will stay over.”

“Right.”

“Do you feel well?”

“Yep, I’m fine. My strength is gone though.”

He gently brushes his finger on the skin around her marks.

“Does it hurt?”

“I don’t mind.”

Sandalphon pressed small kisses on them and she weakly sighs. She wondered just how much red he left on her skin.

Only now can she give a good look to the shoulder she had been biting on until just a while ago. It was… not good. Definitely… quite bad.

“Your shoulder is… it must hurt…”

“Oh, that. It’s fine.”

What injuries hasn’t he sustained? Some aching on his shoulder is nothing.

She mimics his behaviour and presses kisses his shoulder. She doesn’t want to tire him by laying on his exhausted body, but he hugs her close, forcing her body down on his.

“What will you do if I cannot get up tomorrow?” She joked lightly.

“... Was I too much?”

Djeeta examines his face for a moment. She had said it before and was embarrassed to repeat it, but feeling his worry she mustered the words, “It felt g-good.”

He smiles, his face relaxed, “I see. Now, if you can’t get out of bed… I guess I will let you do whatever you want with me.”

She felt enchanted by his smile.

“Then I must pretend to be unwell in the morning.”

“No, don’t.”

“Hey, say my name.” She asks sweetly.

He was going to question why but after doing this much he felt obliged to give in to her demand. He whispers, troubled, “Djeeta.”

She laughs softly. “I love when you call me by name.”

He smiles in defeat, “Djeeta.”

She drops her head and rubs it on his chest like a kitten.

“… I…..” Her breathing slows and evens down. With no warning she had fallen asleep.

“Are you sleeping? Djeeta? That tired, huh…” He looked over her appearance and chuckled to no one’s ears. Lovingly, he patted her head.

_‘… love you.’_ She said, but already in her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sandalphon’s feral side is in there somewhere and I’m legally obliged to try and unleash it in a porn fic *hides self*


End file.
